The same old Crew
by Stgcrw24
Summary: 12 teens just became mutants,but who would have guessed a homocdial music teacher would spark it?A little mystery in the beginning, i'l try some romance.
1. Meet the Crew

The same old crew

Chapter One:

"Meet the Crew"

**Cooperland Jr.High's stage **

"hahaha BS again mike" a girl stated to the boy know as mike "but how did you know Allison?" mike asked the girl that had "BSed" him "lets just say it was a lucky guess" Allison said plainly and the circle of 11 continued playing their card game while another girl sat to the side reading the book "Vampire Kisses" "I wonder where Mr.Palermoo is?" another said abruptly "it has been like a half hour, I know he's slow but he can't be that slow" the girl continued to say "you have a point Debbie" Allison said to her best friend "maybe we should go and find him" yet another girl stated "are you fucken crazy Marissa" the girl who was sitting next to Allison said "gabby, we can't just sit here the entire time , we already missed the late buses" said another boy "we did Greg aww god damnit" said the girl Katie as she looked at the clock in the corner "yeah we might as well end the game" Christine said finally joining the conversation

"wait are you saying we're stuck at school" a voice said "brianne don't be an idiot" Katie said

"we could just call our parents to drive us home" said the boy bongo in a high voice "yeah lets go grab our stuff and go" the girl heather said quietly, a loud thump was then heard and all the teens turned their heads to were their last member sat but there nothing but the book she had been reading left.

"umm guys where's Cassidy ?" Brianne said nervously "err maybe she went to get her stuff" Katie suggested "she would have never left her book behind" Allison stated as she got up from the ground and moved to where the book laid, but as Allison picked up the book she noticed there were words write right onto the stage floor "umm guys I think I know where Cassidy is" Allison said as she motioned for the rest of them to come to her and right there on the floor was written the word "**paint**" "what the hell does that mean?" gabby stated bluntly "I think Cassidy wrote it" Marissa said stupidly "oh ya think Marissa?" Gabby barked back at her "I wonder what she means by paint" Debbie said perplexed "maybe that's where she is" Greg suggested

"okay lets calm down and think where is there paint" Allison said "hmm the storage room of course, uh duh" Christine pointed out "if she was taken to the storage room she would've written **storage room**" Heather pointed out "com on we have to think for Cassidy's sake" mike said, on that note Gabby sat down but jumped up with an expression on her face that was a cross between shocked and angrier then a vegetarian in a steak house "eww I sat in something" she shrieked as she looked back down to where she had been sitting "eww its wet paint" gabby

Said "and there's some more , god there's a whole trail and it leads right out to the hall" gabby continued "its looks like where in a world of problems now" sighed Brianne as she glance at her friends and hoped that Cassidy was okay.

"Ya know my friends are going to come" said the small figure who was tied to a chair in chains

"they're going to come and you are going to be put where you belong ...in a crazy house" the figured continued to say "oh yes those 'dear' friends of yours,yeah what do you think a bunch of teens without a clue are going to do me" a bigger figure said "hahaha your in for quite a surprise than" the small figured mumbled as the bigger figure retreated and left the small figure to her thoughts.

"god how long is this damn trail" Marissa sighed, the crew had been following Cassidy paint trail for awhile now ,although the school was only so big who ever had taken her had doubled over their tracks a lot, "oh Marissa be quite for a second, I'm getting this major headache" Allison said as she rubbed the side of her head "hey look the trail ended" bongo pointed out happily..well as happy as one could get while looking for their kidnapped friend "but this is the band room so that means.." Katie started to say "MR.PALERMOO" all of the Crew said "well are you ready to go face him" Allison asked her friends "like we get a choice" Gabby said bitterly and she opened the doors to the room that would seal their fate.

Yeah the X-men are going to appear in the next chapter for sure but for the record I don't own the X-men all I really own is this plot. Allison,Brianne,Cassidy,Debbie,Gabby,Mike Christine,Bongo,Heather,Greg,Katie and Marissa are technically not owned by anyone ,although the Crew is owned by someone and "Mr.Palermoo" is owned by my friends.


	2. X meets C

The same old Crew

Chapter Two:

"X meets C"

telepathy 

Normal speaking of words

_Yelling _

**Cooperland Jr.High's band room **

"hellooooooo anyone here" bongo screeched out in an amazingly high-pitch voice as gabby opened the band room doors "gee I thought I was going just going to die but now I'm deaf too,thanks bongo" a voice said "who are you and where's Cassidy" Gabby barked out into the darken band room "well lets see the I'm Cassidy and I'm sitting in a chair wrapped in chains while you guys don't even turn on the goddamn lights" Cassidy exclaimed "oh hehe sorry" Marissa said as she turned on the lights "oh there you are Cassidy" Brianne said as they walked to the corner where Cassidy was seated "so any ideas how we're going to get you out of this chair" mike asked Cassidy "don't worry about me right now guys, look behind you" Cassidy said simple as everyone spun around and found a verrrrrrrrrry demonic looking Mr.Palermoo with a nail gun in hand and with that in mind Allison fainted.

**Bayille,New York-Xavier's school for the gifted **

"hmmm well that's really something" prof.X thought as he wheeled out of cerebro Storm , Wolverine, Cyclops, Jean, Rogue, Shadowcat and Nightcrawler please meet me in the hanger in 10 minutes Prof.X sent to everybody what's wrong professor? Jean's sent to the Professor Well I just detected a new mutant but it turns out she isn't alone and she's injured 

The professor replied okay I'll be down in a minute jean said as she broke the link "this is going to get very interesting" the professor thought as he wheeled his way down to the hanger.

**Back at Cooperland **

"damn when the hell did Mr.Palermoo learn to use a nail gun like that " gabby said quickly as she dodged another shower of nails "ya know after everything he 'taught' us about safety, he goes and pulls a homicidal rampage with our nail gun" Christine said "don't worry guys its going to turn out fine" Cassidy said to the crew "and that's coming from someone who is safely tied to a chair" Katie shouted from the corner where Mr.Palermoo had cornered them "Well Crew, you've done nice work for all the plays but I'm afraid its time for it to end"Mr.Palermoo said as he aimed the nail gun at them and pulled the trigger but instead of a nail piercing one of them it had pierced right through Mr.Palermoo chest, killing him instantly "umm guys what just happened" Greg said nervously "I don't think we're having another meeting tomorrow" Christine said trying to lighten the mood "umm guys I think you should really get these chains off me now" Cassidy quickly "why so fast, we just like won"brianne said as the Crew got up off the ground and moved over to where Cassidy was seated (A/N Deja vu) "cause I think there's a problem" Cassidy said quickly and the Crew than realized that the chains that bound around her arms started to draw blood "oh shit was that one hell of a headache" Allison groggily said as she regained conciseness "Allison are you okay" Debbie said with concern to her friend "yeah I'm fine, but when I was unconscious or whatever I got all these thoughts in my head and they just keep coming and one of us knows what's going on, I just don't know who" Allison said quietly as everyone looked at each other "That would be me "a new voice boomed through out the band room "Show yourself" Gabby yelled as she got into a fighting stance "ever so eager to fight are we now "the voice came again and the opposite wall began to shake until a man came barrel through it and was followed by 4 other men "oh well I don't think we're going to be having music class tomorrow either" Christine said "oh don't worry where you lot are going there wouldn't be any need for music" the man who was floating in the air said "damn who are you guys" gabby asked as she was still in her ready position "oh yes we forgot to introduce ourselves, We are the Acolytes, we are a group of mutants that.." Magneto began to say "wait what are mutants?" Allison asked "wait, you guys don't know what mutants are? what can of town is this where you can't even see a showdown between mutants" Magneto said bitterly "um boss if they don't even know what mutants are then how do we know these are them?" the guy that had gone through the wall stated "It was all predicated in Destiny's Diaries" Magneto stated

"12 mutants will rise as a human falls and the first of them will be bound" Magneto continued as he quoted from Destiny's diary "So which of yo' gosses are bein' bound" one of the man asked with a French accent, all their eyes turned to Cassidy "hehe um hi" was all she could say, because the next thing they knew was that some more people were coming out of the whole in the wall "well hello Eric, its interesting seeing you here" the man in the wheelchair stated to Magneto "well good to see you to Charles ahh and your little X-men as well" Magneto said to

Professor X and the X-men behind him "yeah umm we're still here and we would like to know whats going on" Gabby said quickly "oh yes I'm Professor Charles Xavier and theses are the X-men"

Yeah so this probably isn't the best chapter in the world but hell its longer than usual. Yet I still own pretty much nothing. No worries the next chapter will be a little more action-y.


	3. Battle in the Band Room

The same old Crew

Chapter Two:

"Battle in the Band Room

telepathy 

Normal speaking of words

_Yelling _

**Cooperland Band Room**

"What in the name of Scenery Crew is the X-men" Katie asked "We are in terms a group of mutants fighting for peace and understanding between mutants and humans" a tall red-headed girl explained "Ahh still on that protest for peace are we Charles, well Me and the Team would like to stay and chat but right now we have mutants to capture and a race to destroy, Team Go" Magneto said and on the last words the Acolytes charged them X-men you go too. Nightcrawler get the one holding her head out first ,she is going to need medical attention Professor set to the X-men on it profezzor Nightcrawler replied then bamfed over to Allison and got her out to the Blackbird. Meanwhile Gabby was trying to hold off Colossus "God why am I try to fight when I can knock you out" Colossus said and with that picked up a piece of concrete that was once the wall and threw it at Gabby, which caught her off guard and sent her flying in to the wall but as Colossus went to get her suppose to be unawake body he found that her body was now covered in metal "oh this just got a little more interesting" gabby said with a smirk as she looked down at the metal that now coated her body too and then lunged at Colossus and they continued to fight, metal against metal now leaving Cyclops with nothing to do.

Unlike Gabby , Debbie and Christine weren't having as much luck as to fending off Pyro, although for the time being they had found shelter under another piece of the wall, "Crikey Shelias don't ya wanna play" Pyro said when he sent a wave of fire towards their Concrete shelter which caused it collapse, luckily Debbie and Christine got out in time unluckily Christine has two left feet and fell down as she got out "well Sheila you get a choice come with us or ya get torched" Pyro said as he played with a ball of fire in his hand, that's when Debbie just snapped out of her usually quite manner to rage "hey you leave her alone" Debbie shouted as she raised her hand towards him and water came shooting out which conveniently "put out" Pyro leaving him to running away and yell about Debbie being 'evil' for putting out his precious flame, but just when Debbie was just about to go and help Christine up a piece of the wall came crumbling down leaving Christine immobile or so Debbie thought, because in seconds Christine was rising up while holding the piece of concrete of above her head and then set it down. Christine looked at her hands then to the concrete then to Debbie and said "Cool" which left a very confused Shadowcat and Jean.

Katie,Brianne, Marissa and Heather were actually doing quite well against Sabertooth since Brianne's power of Agility came into use and amazingly Heather's hands became as sharp as Wolverine's claws so they were pretty much kicking ass,while Marissa and Katie were left to go against gambit. "ahh fillies, as long as you com to our side there would be any trouble" Gambit said as he played with a deck of cards "like hell we'll being joining you" Katie said to him coolly "ah such belle fillies to bad though" Gambit said as he sent a shower of charged cards at them, although Katie made it out of the way Marissa wasn't as lucky but instead of 3rd degree burns on her body she notice that there were wings coming out of her back but not just any wings, wings that were coated in fire! "damnit how come every one else gets their powers but me" Katie said with a whine but then realized that she was walking right on air "sweet" was all Katie thought as she went to go help Marissa fight Gambit and leaving a smirking Rogue as she watched Gambit get his ass-kicked by two girls (A/N no offense to any fellow Gambit-lovers) and a smirking Wolverine as Brianne did a back-flip over Sabertooth.

"oh shit oh shit were going to die" Bongo kept saying as he, Mike and Greg tried to get Cassidy out of her chair but between their powers Greg-blots of electricity, Bongo-Super high voice (A/N like Siren and Banshee) and Mike- ability to shoot light, they couldn't find anyway to get her out of the chair "ya know you could most likely get me out of here if you calmed the hell down" Cassidy said she turned to Bongo who looked like he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown "umm mike is it me our did the chains just get really tighter around Cassidy" Greg asked as blood began to sweep through the chains guys I'll be fine just get yourselves to safety Cassidy said in their heads as the blood stopped coming through but the boys didn't move fine be like that guys, _Nightcrawler!_ Cassidy said again and in an instant a blue demon like figure appeared "who called me?" the figured asked "I did, please take them to where you brought my other friend" Cassidy said in a quite voice and the figure nod and grab the 3 boys and they were gone in an instant leaving Cassidy against Magneto.

"haha that's very noble of you, get your friends out but put you in immediate danger, So I suppose that your answer will be the same as your friends?" Magneto said as he tightened

the chains around Cassidy "Magneto, do you even know the full extent of what I can do?" Cassidy asked him with a quiet voice, Magneto started to say "well not really but.." "neither do I" Cassidy whispered as her eyes turned completely black and she whimpered with pain don't worry, the Professor is just letting go of his hold on my powers that I never use Cassidy sent to everyone who had stopped fighting and looked at her. The pain became to much for Cassidy and in one second she was there and the next she was completely gone. "well must be going, Team Out" Magneto said simply to the confused X-men and upset looking Crew and him and his team left Via metal ball thingies "We are so in trouble" Christine said as she looked to the rest of the Crew and the X-men.

Yeah,longer than usual! Still don't own anything blah blah blah and if any of you are confused

All your question will be answered next chapter...hopefully!


	4. Welcome to the Manor

The same old Crew

Chapter Four

"What the hell is going on"

telepathy 

Normal speaking of words

_Yelling _

**Cooperland Band room **

"What the hell just happened"Brianne exclaimed as she and the rest of the Crew went over to the professor and the X-men "hmm My best guess right now would be to say that when I released my hold on Cassidy's powers the pain was just to much and she temporarily blinked herself out of existence"Prof.X said to The Crew "theres another thing what are Cassidy's powers?" Gabby queried "well actually we're not quite sure, although if she is not treated soon then she is in grave" the professor said "oh that's just prefect, were now mutants or something, Cassidy is going to die and we have no idea where Allison,Bongo,Greg and Mike are" Marissa mumbled "well actually their all safely on the jet,but Allison is in need of medical attention, Storm can only keep her sedated for so long"Profosser answered "we could take her back to the school were we are more equipped for helping her, only we would also like you to come with us to help you understand your powers and also to locate Cassidy" he continued to say. At first the Crew looked skeptical but when they talked it out quietly they figured it would be best for them to go since Allison needed helped and Cassidy was MIA.

**Inside the Blackbird**

"wow, this school has its own jet" Marissa said in astonishment as she took a seat next to Katie "yeah it does" Cyclops chuckled as he took a seat next to Jean as they started to take off "what kind of school is this exactly" Gabby asked the Professor, Gabby had been a little skeptical to go but when she thought about it, it was for the best "well the school itself is for mutants to help them understand their powers better, but then we have the X-men that try to keep the peace between mutants and humans" Professor explained to them "Well Allison is stable now but we really have to get back as soon as possible" Storm said as she entered the room and took a seat next to the Professor and started to read the papers he gave her "Charles how can this be" she whisper to him, never taking her eyes off the papers "whats wrong" Debbie and Gabby said at the same time, but in a low voice so the rest of the Crew wouldn't be alarmed as they watched Nightcrawler show off his tail, "well when Cassidy disappeared she left a very.. Unique brain wave pattern, it seems that with this new 'clue' we can better understand what Cassidy's power is ..exactly" the Professor stated quietly as the girls listened attentively as he continued to talk ,as the others watched Nightcrawler and before they knew it they were in Bayville "uh guys I don't feel so good" Marissa said as she held her mouth and ran to where Storm pointed out was the bathroom "well sorry to interrupted but this is our school" Cyclops said as the Xavier mansion was insight and Marissa shuffled back into her seat and they prepared to land.

**Xavier's school for the gifted **

"woooh" Heather said as the Crew and X-men got out of the Blackbird and started to walk down the halls of metal (well the Crew and X-men minus Allison,Ororo and Jean since Allison needed to be rushed to the infirmary) "yeah that's what everyone first says when they see the lower levels" Scott said as he was the "leading" the tour of the mansion (A/N who better else to lead them then the "leader" with a stick shoved up his...) and they currently in the hall to Cerebro "oooo shiny door" Bongo said in aww as they came to the door "yeah its shiny but this

What the Professor used to find you" Scott stated trying to act professional "he used a door?!" Gabby exclaimed "no, he used the equipment in the room, that amplifies this telepathy to find all of you" Scott snapped back "now if there aren't any more 'questions' lets go up to the main building" Scott stated as he lead them to an usually large elevator and they then went up to the mansion. "on the first floor there is the kitchen,foyer,library,bathroom,dining room, and the Professor's office" Scott said as they pasted every door "and this one is the Rec room" he continued as he walked but didn't realize that he wasn't being followed anymore.

"go fish Amara"Tabby said (A/N yeah she's still at the Mansion, it wouldn't be a humor w/o her) "now when you say go fish ,that means.."amara questioned, her first time ever playing "go fish" wasn't going that well "hey who are they" Bobby said pointing to the Crew that was looking into the Rec Room with curiosity "oh maybe their 'fresh meat', for once Badger wouldn't be pounding on us during the DR sessions" Tabby whispered excitedly "yeah and since they're new they probably don't even know how their powers work, they probably have boring powers or something" Ray chimed in as he threw down his cards "yeah maybe we should 'show them around'" Bobby said with a mischief glint in his eye "Bobs, I like the way you think" Tabby said as she,Bobby,Ray and Roberto (who also gave up the card game) got up off the floor and made their way over to the Crew, having no idea what was in store for them.

**Same time-The infirmary **

"So what happened now, one of Bobby and Tabitha's pranks gone wild" Hank McCoy asked as Ororo entered the infirmary with stretcher followed by Jean "actually we have some students, 12umm make that 11 to be exact, and this lucky girl got telepathy and put herself right into a coma" Ororo said quickly as she and Jean put her into the nearest bed "what about the others?" Hank asked as he stopped reading his book and got up to get the necessary equipment to keep Allison stable for the time being "well after she put herself into a coma the Acolytes came and her friends engaged battle with them a sustain minor to no injuries at all" Jean replied as she checked that Allison was still alive "my stars and garters, 11 kids took on the Acolytes!" Hank said as he looked up from his search for his stethoscope "well at the time it was 12 but one of them kind of umm blink herself out of existence for the time being" Ororo said as she threw the rubber gloves she had been wearing away "you mean Cassidy was with them" Hank said with a startle "yes it turns out these are the friends she was talking about" Ororo continued "wait you guys already know her" Jean said confused "well yes but the professor wants to tell of you at the same time" Hank said and he continued "well Allison is stable now but she going to have to stay with us for awhile when she actually wakes up" "yes well, I think I'll go and get dinner started" Ororo said as she left "and I have homework, bye Mr. McCoy" Jean said as she left "yes bye Jean" Hank said as he went back to his reading, while Allison laid silently in her bed.

Ahh another chapter down Joy. Anyway I left the part with The New Recruits and the Crew off at a cliffhanger if there is any confusion. I still own absolutely nothing and yet I still type away with a big smile on my face. Anyway yeah review and what-not and I'll update soon.


	5. What the hell is going on?

The same old Crew

Chapter five

"What the Hell is going on"

telepathy

Normal speaking of words

_Yelling _

**The Rec Room **

"So who are you guys" Bobby said as he,Tabby,Ray and Roberto sat down on the floor by the Crew (who were on the couch) "well were the Crew" Mike said with confidence "I suppose we were recruited as well" Gabby said as she rolled her eyes when the 4 on the floor looked at them with confuseion,wondering what the hell was The Crew? "what did your parents force you come our something" Ray asked "well actually.."Katie said but was cut off by the television "breaking news, the search continues in Rockn'way as they look for the 11 kids that went missing today after they're teacher and friend was killed in the after school hours, although some are saying that they are all dead, but the only evidence at the scene was the dead body of Mr. James Palermoo and a set of bloody chains that is said to have been used kill the girl Cassidy but in a completely unrelated story about cookies..."the Crew and Recruits (Sam,Rhane,Jamie and Jubilee were playing Monopoly while Amara was still trying to play "Go Fish") sat there is silence as the Crew just stared at the TV "they think were all dead" Brianne whispered "what?" tabby exclaimed "we're those kids" Gabby said as she looked away "but theres only 10 of you guys" Bobby stated with confusion "no there isn't our friend Allison needed medical help and our other one is.."Debbie started to say but couldn't find the right words "is she the one that is dead?" Roberto tried to guess "she isn't dead, we just don't know where she is" Brianne said cooliey not wanting to believe that her friend was missing "but what happened to your teacher and those chains and they said she was dead" Ray asked "the news people don't know that we are mutants or are teacher tried to kill us or _that we were attacked by some group of evil mutants and we recruited by the X-men and our friend is in a coma and are other one is god-knows-where_" Brianne exclaimed "but what wait what?" tabby said "fine we'll tell you what the hell is going on around here in exchange you can't 'show us around'"Gabby said to Tabby "but how do you" she started to say "you guys are two fucken feet away from us" Katie said and the New Recruits agreed and they sat quietly as the Crew told them their tale.

**1 hour later-Dinnertime at Mutant Manor (Joy)**

****students, dinner is ready, Crew we would be pleased if you would join us the Professor sent as Ororo finished setting the table in the kitchen and Hank started counting "and in 5-4-3-2-1..." then a loud noise was heard like the stampeding of a hundred elephants but in this case it was just the extremely hungry students of the school. The noise started to get closer and closer until....BAMF "hey zhats for dizner?" a smiling Kurt said as he hung from the chandelier "Kurt how many times have I told you not to...Jubilee get away from that _right now_" Ororo said as near by Jubilee tried to see what happened if she let her "fireworks" out over an open flame aka Magma "sorry Miss. Munroe" Jubilee muttered quickly as she took a seat between Amara and Rhana "is it always this hectic?" Marissa queried as she and the rest of the Crew took seats at the end of the amazing large table and started to fill their plates with food like the X-men around them (although Kurt's plate was more like a serving tray rather than a plate), "so how are you guys enjoying the Mansion" Jean said as she took a bite of her salad "well I could be better, although we just saw ourselves on the news being produced dead" Katie said bitterly as she bit into her hamburger, that's when the entire dinner table at the Xavier Mansion became silent for the first time ever even Kurt stopped eating "Excuse me what happened" The professor asked them "oh well we were watching the news since well most of it was about us. Except for the cookie part.."Bongo said "yeah they at first pronounced Mr.P and Cassidy dead, but after an hour more they figured to just call us all dead" Debbie explained to the professor as he was intrigued, judging by his facial expression "well this makes trying to enroll you all in school even more difficult" Xavier said "_what! School_" all of the stage crew exclaimed at the same time "proffessa,how are ya gonna enroll em' if they supposedly dead" Rogue asked "Well Rogue I was going .....Beast, Storm get to the Infirmary immediately" Professor said quickly as he, himself started to roll himself to the door "why whats wrong?" Hank asked quickly as he got up

As well as Storm "Allison going into shock" Xavier simply said as Storm and Beast started jogging to the Infirmary leaving Wolverine to hold back the rest of the Crew...poor bastard.

**Inside Allison brain**

It was dim and empty (A/N sorry KibethLivesOn!) ,but a figure moved across the open space

"I just want out, come on" the figure mumbled as it seemed to search for something, something then rustled past swiftly "oh great now what wolves" the figured continued to grumble "Allison is that you" a voice said "show yourself" Allison now said loud and clear into the open space "Allison its me Cassidy" the voice said again "Cassidy, but how are you in here with me, hell I don't even know where I am" Allison said to the disembodied voice "look where inside your mind. Right now your in a coma, cause when your telepathy emerged it was to much for you to handle but anyways,your going to wake up in a minute and I need you to tell them to get my body" Cassidy continued to say "your body? But don't you have with you?Cassidy..Cassidy"

Allison exclaimed but within in second the background seemed to melt away and she was suddenly hit with so much force, she then opened her eyes and saw something that made her want to go back in her head .A blue ape man standing over her with a stethoscope.

---------------------------------------

A little bit of a cliffhanger. Anyway I don't XM:E or Detroit Rock City (the line "Oh great, now what wolves" is from that movie and is said by Lex who most of my friends insists is hot).I'll try to update more frequently.Oh and this chapter I shall dedicate to KibethLivesOn since you are awake now and RUKidding27 since she is one of like 3 loyal reader. Anyway review and Peace.


	6. she's now awake and confused

The same old Crew

Chapter six

"She's now awake and confused"

telepathy

Normal speaking of words

_Yelling _

**The infirmary **

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhh_"Allison managed to screech out before the blue furred ape man could get any closer to her "oh yes, hello Allison I'm doctor Hank McCoy and I'm sure you have a lot of questions" the blue furred ape man (now identified as Mr. McCoy) said "where the fuck am I" Allison continued to screech but suddenly felt like she was being drugged from the inside of her brain to the out don't worry Allison, I'm Jean Grey and I'm just re-balancing your brain activity to a 'calm' state Allison now thought she was insane, so she tried to jumped out of the really uncomfortable hospital bed, but was then knocked off her feet along with Jean and Mr.McCoy "oh my stars and garters!" Mr. McCoy exclaimed as the locked infirmary doors came down in a heap of rubble "umm yeah we're sorry but we just wanted to see how Allison is doing and all" Debbie called as she and the rest of the Crew came in, along with a few new mutants ,a very pissed off-looking Cyclops, a calm professor and a bloody Logan, "they figured out a way AROUND my healing factor" Logan mumbled as he went to the nearest cabinet, grabbed a bottle of peroxide and left, "dude not even a day in and they already managed property damage, this is going to get verrrry interesting having them here" Tabby whispered to Bobby, "_look what you guys did to our infirmary!! EXTRA DANGER ROOM SESSIONS!" Cyclops_ managed to shout at them before ever-calm professor cut in "Scott calm down, I assume you are all alright Crew? We do indeed have a lot to explain and its okay about the wall, this is sort of thing happens......to us" the Professor said as he sensed tension in the room "now if we could all go upstairs and start to explain things to Allison (who was now swarmed by the Crew in "how are you") and also calculate this damage into our budget , it will go well" he continued to say as the Crew helped Allison to the hallway,Mr.McCoy and Jean got some help up from the New Mutants and made their way out along with them and as The Professor rolled out along with the Scott "Scott you do know that you cannot give them extra danger room sessions just for worrying about their friend" he said before he turned a corner "yeah but they ruined to shiny wall" Scott grumpily thought as he walked.

**Professor X's office (2 hours and one nervous breakdown later): **

"okay, let me re-cap. We were attacked by mutant terrorists in the band room, the X-men then came but we mutated to mutants, Cassidy disappeared, I went into a coma, we're now dead but we aren't, Cassidy is _satan _knows where! And we're X-men. .... Great" Allison said quickly and plopped down on the couch between Debbie and Scott (who was now breathing in and out of a bag, he had a nervous breakdown when he heard the Crew was going to be X-men) "yes, that's pretty much everything" Bongo said "yeah,but you never said what my powers were" Allison stated to the Professor "oh yes, well you have telepathy and telekinesis" he said but then continued "now Allison I should have told you this when you woke up, but since there were some 'disturbances' I couldn't, but the reason I was able to sense you sudden 'brain activity' was because on the Astral Plane there was suddenly a powerful energy linking itself to you and I was able to sense it but I only saw it's 'shadow' before it unlinked and disappeared" Prof.X explained to Allison, The Crew and the X-men (they were updated finally about what the hell has been going on) "but like Professor how come like Jean didn't feel it?" Kitty queried "Luckily, I was scanning the Plane at the time, but Allison am asking you this - Who 'visited' you before you woke-up" The professor stated as he looked to Allison "It was Cassidy and she was asking for her body" Allison said as she looked suddenly very interested in the floor "her body disappeared though, so now I don't know what she is talking about" Allison continued to say "god the one time Cassidy decides to speck up she asks for something that doesn't exist at the moment" Katie said grumbled as she threw her cards down, some of the Crew had been playing BS but now their attention was focused of the conversation "mayha beh it isn't reallah gone" Rogue said "what do you mean Rogue?" Gabby queried to southern "well, the Proffessa said that he had met Cassihdy a couplah weeks ahgo and ran some tests on her to dethermine Her powhas so..."Rogue started to say "..what are her powers" Allison finished off "yes well I was going to tell to her today anyways but since she's err not here, I'll inform you on her powers" The professor replied and took out a manila folder and within a milla of a milla second everyone in the room was surrounding Professor X's desk "now Cassidy's powers are......."

------------------------------------

STOP! Yeah that's a cliffhanger alright.I do have an idea for her powers but I'm always glad to hear what my readers have to say so...REVIEW!oh yeah this chapter is dedicate reviewers ::sigh::.Yeah I still don't own anything ,except this water bottle,hehe water is good.Oh and just to add in Cassidy met the professor and the X-men before the others because she was the first Crew member become a mutant (look back on chapter 2 or 3- when magneto is talking)HIT THE LITTLE PURPLEISH BUTTON TO REVIEW NOW!


End file.
